


The Balance

by Pink_Disney



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Disney/pseuds/Pink_Disney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fan fiction I wrote a loooooooong time ago, as a gift for someone. They wanted a story where Tarrlok and Noatok were Korra's Waterbending teachers. This was written just after the first season ended, or at least right around the same time, so Korra's character may seem a little out of date. </p>
<p>Let me know if I need to add any warnings to the piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balance

“You must master all of the elements. And have a respect for all of them as well.” Korra watched helpless as her mentor gently brought his hands down slowly, and just as smooth as his actions were her own body twitched violently down to her knees. She let out a short cry and her arms began to twist wildly in odd angles. “My father was a criminal, he was a bloodbender of extraordinary talent, and he used his gift to torment the citizen of Republic City. He was a monster.” Noatok flared his finger and Korra slide back, still on her knees, as if a force was dragging her by her wrist and neck. She tried hard not to let her tears fall but this feeling, having no control over herself, was the worst thing she had ever felt in her life! 

Noatok was always a stern man. He was always so serious and cold, but he was also a prodigy. The second best Waterbender in the world, if one did not count the Avatar. However he always seemed to hate his power with more anger and bile than Korra had ever seen in one person. He had always seemed to hate her.

“Noatok! That’s enough!” Tarrlok pulled his brother away, breaking his concentration. “Have you lost your mind!? Bloodbending the Avatar!?” He was furious. It almost seemed like the room was shaking with his anger, or it could have been her body trying to recover itself. 

“The Avatar needs to learn that with her power she is the most fearsome being on the planet. She must understand that she is not only our savior,” Noatok glared past his brother, down at the young Avatar, and Tarrlok instinctively put himself further between the two. “She is also the worst kind of monster imaginable. Lightning, metal, plants, and even blood is all under HER control.” Korra stood up, wiping a tear from her eye but glaring defiantly back at her Sifu. “Our father used his talents to harm those around him. To hurt US! And I will not allow this brash, destructive, disrespectful little girl use her power in the same way!” He turned and started to walk away. “We’re done for today.” 

There was a heavy silence weighing in the air as Tarrlok and Korra watched him leave. Korra was furious.

“He’s calling ME the monster!? I’M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN ONLY BLOODBEND!” She shouted after him.

“That’s enough!” It was rare for Tarrlok to raise his voice at Korra. He was always much more cunning and almost deceitful when he lectured her or in their Bending Lessons. He had a way with words. He almost never needed to sound threatening. It was always implied. Tarrlok was scary that way. Korra almost preferred Noatok’s open hostility over Tarrlok manipulative nature. Almost. 

Just as quickly as his temper flared, his face soften and he grinned. 

“I know my brother can be… Hard to handle… But he’s afraid.” 

“Why!? I haven’t done anything for him!” She scoffed “Disrespectful? Destructive!? Where did he even get that from!?” Tarrlok sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Tenzin told us about what happened at the Air Temple, Korra. That was a relic, a part of the Air Nomad history, something his father left him to take care of, and you burned it.” He started to message his temples with a very slow and heavy sigh.

“He told…? THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!”

“Yes, Korra, you have so many accidents. When the season changes you will have to return to Tenzin and his family to further you training in Airbending,” Korra groaned and rubbed her wrist. Her whole body ached and she would like nothing more to pay Noatok back, but what would that accomplish? It would just prove him right. That she was a petty little girl who didn’t deserve to be the Avatar. The last thing she wanted was to prove that man right. “I would like to think that my student will at least pretend to be remorseful for what she had done on her return.”

“Tarrlok, I already said I was sorry a million times!” Korra tried to take a step forward and almost fell flat on her face. Her body was still numb from her “lesson.” Luckily Tarrlok caught her and sat her down on a bench.

“Uh huh.”

“UGH! I can’t stand this! Why does everyone think I’m such a screw up!? I’m not good enough for Tenzin! Or Chief Bei Fong! And Noatok just plain hates me! I don’t understand! What does everyone want me to do!?” Tarrlok just shrugged. “Thanks… You’ve been a big help….” She pouted. 

“Everyone’s just worried, Korra. Republic City is being torn apart from the inside. The Equalist Party grows more restless every day and everyone is looking to you for guidance.”

“And no one thinks I’m ready…” 

“Well… No. No one thinks you’re ready. No.” Tarrlok was conveniently looking away when Korra glared up at him. “As you may know, my father was the infamous Yakone,” Tarrlok said his name like he was the main monster of a child’s ghost story. He tried very hard to hide how much hatred he had for this father. Noatok was cold and mean-spirited but at least he was honest. Everything was a lie with Tarrlok, all to keep up appearances. Korra pitied him sometimes. He was a good man, and a great teacher. She hated seeing him covering up all his emotions and thoughts with this false-positive bolster. “The worst criminal Republic City ever had the misfortune to harbor. He also taught my brother and me everything we know about Waterbending.”

“And bloodbending.” Korra added. Tarrlok’s confident grin almost threaten to disappear. 

“Yes…” He said with another sigh. “And bloodbending. He wanted his revenge on the Avatar, more than anything in the world. To some people bending is more than just a means to get by. My father was one of those people. And when Avatar Aang took his bending away… Well… He was more than a little angry.”

“You never told me about growing up with a man like Yakone before. He… didn’t hurt you guys, did he? I mean… Noatok seems to hate him more than owlcats hate flying lemurs.” Korra watched as her Waterbending Sifu laughed at the comparsion. 

“Well… You could say that. Actually my brother use to love our father dearly, at least when he wasa child,” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and took a slow and steady breath. “It all changed when our father discovered we could waterbend. He started training us to be weapons in his plot for revenge. I don’t know what happened… But as our father started to train us to Bloodbend… Noatok slowly began to lose his ability to waterbend properly. He’s been bitter ever since.” Korra wasn’t sure how to take this news. She was stunned, mostly, and a little bit confused. Then again she never really saw him waterbend before. Not directly. He could deflect and redirect water from his opponents but she never saw him manipulate the element himself. She never saw him push and pull a wave or make water dance like she loved to do. Why hadn’t she noticed before? “Korra,” This snapped her out of her thoughts. “It’s not just Republic City. The whole world has their eyes on you. Everyone expects great things from you but with the growing tensions between Benders and Non-bender, we all want to tread carefully.”

“I know. I know. Balance, right?” Korra rubbed her arm. They were sore now.

“Something like that.” Tarrlok patted her back and stood up. “No pressure though, just the fate of the world. Should come natural to you, being the Avatar and all.”

“Have you ever thought of going into motivational speaking? I bet you make a ton of money.” Korra got up a bit slower.

“I’ve been thinking about running for the Representative of the Northern Water Tribe.” He chuckled.

“Councilman Tarrlok. Now that’s a scary thought.” Korra hobbled after him. He just laughed. “You never asked if I was alright you know! My elbow was touching the back of my head because your brother’s crazy!”

“You’re fine. And he’s not crazy. I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas for this version of Korra's story. I kind of want to continue it. Think of this fic as a "pilot episode."


End file.
